Tears of Blood
by Emrys.hell
Summary: Adopted by readingandwriting4eva .Bella a seventeen year old is bullied at school by Edward Cullen and his crew. And at home she is abused by her father Charlie, who is the chief of police. What will happen when people find out? Will Edward be the one to save her or destroy her? All human
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was after school and I was coated in blood, glasses lay smashed surrounding me on the floor. My body curled into the foetal position trying to protect me as much as possible. I can remember hearing angels, one voice in particular called out to me before the black mist slowly surrounded and pulled me into its grasp. The murmuring of the voices, with the mist behind my eyelids was almost dreamlike. The blackness that was the oblivion took me far away from my living hell. The first thing I can remember thinking is _where is my Dad? What have I done? What will happen to me now?_ I let out a moan of anguished pain as the full force of it hits my body like a dozen steam trains rolling over me. I feel like hell as though I've been stabbed a dozen times by a burning hot poker and then thrown through a brick wall, my lungs feel as though something is leaning on them, restricting them. The expression on the lady's face scares me before it fades and I fall back into my nightmares. I return to my own personal living hell. The very place that I try and run from, the place that I will never escape from! It will always be there haunting me, living in my nightmares. The subconscious that proves that I am nothing just a waste of space and I deserve everything that I get. It doesn't matter whether it's from Charlie or the people I attend school with, I deserve the pain. I don't deserve to live! I am worthless and everyone can see it. Good for them!

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please review let me know what you think. Don't be too harsh though as this is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Three months before prologue:**

"Hey freak" Lauren Mallory the head cheerleader greeted me as I arrived to school. Lauren Mallory is dating Edward Cullen; he is the biggest jock of Forks High and the star player in our baseball, basketball, football and soccer teams. He is also captain of the baseball and soccer team. Edward Cullen along with his gang are "the populars" at our school or as we geeks like to think of them "the plastics". "The plastics" run this school and my story and relationship with "the plastics" if you can call it a relationship as such first began back when I first moved to Forks from my hometown Phoenix in Arizona. This is when it all began.

#Flashback back to third grade# I remember my new teacher Miss Andrews introducing me to the class. "Hey everyone we have a new student with us today her name is Isabella Swan and she has just moved here from Phoenix. Why don't you introduce yourselves to us Isabella tell us a bit about yourself". I walked to the front of the class slowly and stood there watching them as they stared back at me. I began to bite my lip furiously, as the nerves set in, until I tasted the copper tang of blood on my tongue. I should have been used to this as my mom Renee is flighty and constantly moving depending on her new hobby or mood. I was slightly shorter than average standing at about 5ft. I had plain brown hair and mud brown doe shaped eyes. I was nothing special. I had full plump red lips probably the most extinguished feature I have. I wasn't exactly ugly but I definitely wasn't pretty, I guess I was just plain.#End Flashback#

I began to walk away from Lauren deciding to just ignore her. "Hey freak where do you think you're going? Get back here. Don't ignore me!" I was violently pulled back before being shoved into someone's car. I glanced up so I could see who it was. There looking back down at me with a manical grin and evil glint in her eyes was Rosalie Hale, Edward's cousin and best friend's girlfriend. She was also best friends with Tanya Denali long term family friend of the Cullens. _Oh fuck big mistake walking away._ "Where'd you think you were going? You know you can't ignore us and get away with it freak". She reared her fist back and punched me straight in the face, a loud crack sounded in my ears and I felt a rush of blood along with the excruciating pain. _Damn she fucking broke my nose OW!_ I began to blink back tears. I didn't want them to see me cry or they'd know that they won. Mike Newton screamed across the parking lot "You bitch what she ever did to you?" That was the last I heard before I passed out.

I awoke to find myself in this dingy little room, with the overpowering smell of antiseptic cream. Upon further inspection I noticed that the paint was pale blue and peeling from the walls. _Great I'm stuck in the nurse's office again_ I heard the creak of the door opening which pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around to quick that I ended up gasping in agony. "Careful there dear" came the soft dulcet tones of Mrs Cope's voice. Mrs Cope is a kind lady who works in the reception area and is always very kind to me. "Now there Isabella can you tell me how you got all of those bruises?" "I-I erm…. I err… I-I f-f-fe-fell" I stuttered. A look of disbelief flashed across her face before settling into a calm friendly expression that was etched with concern. I know she doesn't believe me but I can't tell her the truth. She asks if I would like my dad to be called or would I prefer to go to class. I reply that she doesn't need to bother my dad I'll be fine going to class.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked slowly away from the first aid. Thinking about what was going to happen today and what chores I had to do when I got home. I walked into my favourite class, music one of the only classes I can openly be myself and not be scared of what I'm saying in a song. Ms Anderas looked at me with an expression of concern. "Class today we will be working in groups for the forks high talent show to raise money for the town." Everyone around me started to mumble about who they were working with; as I looked up I met the piercing emerald green eyes of Edward Cullen. He and his clan were openly glaring at me. Like I ever did anything to them all I do is exist. "Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan" Shit! NO, I can't work with them No, No. NO! I started panicking and shaking. "I can't, I mean we ARE not working WITH THAT FREAK" shouted Edward and Tanya at the same time. "Ms Denali and Mr Cullen control yourselves you will work together and that is final. Do you understand me?" "Yes" they both mumble. "Now your group will be working on the song Tourniquet by Evanescence and 2 other songs of your choice". _I felt sick; I had to work with these people for a month practicing three songs one of which I can relate to so much. Just my fucking luck! _

_I am so doomed! Why does god seem to hate me so!_ I start to feel dizzy Alice Cullen starts to talk to me in her irritating squeaky high pitched pixie like voice "Isabella are you Ok? Can you hear me? You're starting to look very pale do you need to go to first aid" Her voice starts to fade as the room begins to dim and become very fuzzy. Everything turns black and I hear the resounding echo of a scream bouncing off the walls. The scream was erupting from my throat as I blacked out, every bone and muscle in my body twitched in agony.

I remember feeling like I was floating along. I awoke to the beeping sound of machines. I looked around me trying to work out where the hell I am. Minutes pass that seem like hours, I have no memory of how I got here. The scent of antiseptics and bleach are strong around me I conclude with the sounds of people murmuring in the distance, the beeping of machines and the smell of antiseptic _I must be in the hospital. Oh no! Charlie's going to throw a fit when I get out_. I don't hear the door open but I hear the squeak of rubber soles on the linoleum floor and the sound of someone taking a deep breath. "AH! Miss Swan I see you are finally awake! How are you feeling?" "Fine" I lie in a shaky voice. "Now Miss Swan there is no need to lie now let me take a look at your vitals after a few minutes of rusting paper on a clipboard and the scratching sound of a pen scribbling information onto the paper he was holding he said "Everything seems to be fine and in order so we can release you in a couple minutes, anyway you were brought in by a student I think he was Dr. Cullen's son anyway he seemed very worried about you." "What happened?" I ask timidly. "Well according to Dr. Cullen's son you fainted in class and just before you fell unconscious you screamed in agony clutching your torso, You had several broken ribs, bruises and cuts now can you tell me how you got those" asked Dr. Gerandy kindly "I err I-I fell down the stairs this morning t-th-that must be h-how I-I erm g-got the broken ribs and bruises i-i'm v-v-very k-k-kl-utzy" I managed to stutter out "Ok them Miss Swan be more careful in future and you can go now Your father has already signed the paperwork and is waiting for you by the reception desk" "T-thank y-y-ou D-Dr. Gerandy".


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****twilight**** Stephenie Meyer does nor do I own the Characters from Twilight.**

As I walked to the reception area I was pondering what was going to happen and how Charlie would react. Hopefully he wouldn't make a scene in the hospital and wait till we got home. As I reached the desk I glanced round the room nervously, I saw a little black haired boy crying and rocking in his chair mumbling "M-Mo-Mommy g-get w-w-well s-s-she h-has t-to". All of a sudden I was being swept up into someone's arms I could till it was male because of the musky scent of cologne "Bella I'm so glad you're ok what happened? What's wrong? Why did you pass out? Do you feel dizzy at all?" Came the rumbling sound of Charlie's voice. He sounded concerned yet sincere. I guess he decided to play the concerned father part. His doing quite a good job almost making me feel like he actually meant it. _Oh god! What's waiting for me when we get home?_ "I-I I'm f-fine I fainted because I-I err… I erm didn't eat this morning and I broke my ribs yesterday but didn't notice so t-the pain mixed with not eating made me pass out" I replied in a trembling voice as I hurried to tell him what happened. "C-Char I-I m-me-mean Dad c-can w-we go home p-pl-ple-please? I feel really tired" I managed to choke out I was so desperate to get home and get everything over with. "Sure honey let's get you home" he smiled sweetly as he said it before he turned to face Dr. Gerandy who I only noticed was standing behind us talking to a nurse._ Fuck I am in so much trouble when we get home. I wish that he would just cut the act of playing the caring loving father its just a bunch of bullshit for his appearance sake._ "Dr. Gerandy thank you for taking care of my little girl I don't know what I would do if something happened to her" Charlie said his voice filled with gratitude and sincerity, as he said all of this I thought _yeah fucking right as if I bet you wish I died although then you would have to find a new punching bag._ "You're welcome Charlie" I heard Dr. Gerandy reply, I started edging toward the exit with Charlie following behind me grumbling what I could only assume were insults to me under his breath.

We reached the squad car I scrambled in the passenger seat as fast as I could so that he wouldn't punish even more for being slow. He got in and started the car. I could feel and hear the rumble and vibrations as the engine turned over and began to run. I felt a jolt as Charlie pressed his foot on the accelerator before speeding out of the hospital car park. It wasn't long before we had reached our house. _Great we're here already couldn't he have just driven a bit slower. No you can't put this off stop being such a coward, Bella remember you deserve this. Especially as you ended up in hospital and Charlie did tell you not to go to the hospital to get your wounds and injuries treated as the doctors may become suspicious._ The crooked peeling white fence and the small two bedroom house looking as though it had taken a fair beating because some of the bricks were starting to crumble. As I got out I tripped landing flat on my face. "Get up you insolent stupid girl. Get the fuck up and get your fucking arse inside that house now before I fucking drag you bitch did you get that bitch GET UP" Charlie screamed at me his voice trembling with anger. I scrambled to my feet hurriedly and ran to the front door shaking with fear.

I got the door open with my hands shaking as fast as could Charlie screaming at me that I was being too slow. I went inside after Charlie and stood there physically shivering and trembling just waiting for the first strike. "Get the fuck upstairs to your room I'll deal with you later after my shift has ended understand that bitch you better have all the chores done and my dinner on the table by the time I get home". _Fuck he finishes in twenty minutes and he expects everything done. How in the heck am I supposed to manage that? Well I'll just have to give it a go won't I?_

I ran to my room and started planning on what to cook for him. I decided I would cook his favourite Fish fry. Hopefully this would make him happy enough to make the punishment minimum as it wasn't really my fault I ended up in the hospital_. Stupid fucking Cullen, why the fuck did he take me to the hospital. Does he really hate me that much?_ I needed to clean my room, Charlie's room, dust the ornaments in the front room, cook the dinner, have it ready on the table before Charlie got home and wash the dishes. _So there wasn't really that much work to do but whether I got all the work finished before Charlie's shift finished was doubtful. So what the fuck am I supposed to do. Maybe I can skip being thorough with cleaning the ornaments and just do a basic whip round of my room. That should at least cut out 10 minutes of work. So I should get started on cooking the dinner first._

Whilst I was in my room thinking I missed hearing the front door slam shut it was only five minutes later when I heard the doorbell go that I was brought forth out of my thoughts. _Fuck I should've been paying attention._ I ran to the front door, swung it open violently and to my surprise guess who was standing on my doorstep none other than...


	5. Chapter 4

As Bella slowly reached for the front door, she gasped as a searing, burning hot pain began to spread down her side. _Shit I must've broken a rib again. Okay Bella time to stop thinking about yourself and the pain you're in, someone is at the door waiting patiently for you to answer it might I add. God I'm being so selfish_ Bella thought to herself forlornly. She swung the door open with all of the remaining strength she had left. To her surprise there standing on her doorstep, in front of the newly opened door was two of the plastics. Edward and the beastly blonde airhead, Tanya. _Urgh! Just what I need after Charlie._ "What is that?" Tanya screeched in her shrill voice as she saw the blood dripping and trailing itself down Bella's arm. Bella looked down and noticed it as she rapidly searched to find what it was that was causing Tanya to screech. Realisation hit her when she noticed the blood _Fuck my life I didn't tidy or clean up. Christ! Charlie's going to kill me when he finds out. He is gonna think I'm trying to get him caught. Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkity ! _She hurriedly began tugging on her sleeves almost desperately trying to hide the evidence of the blood dripping onto the floor from her arm. "Edward, oh look the emo has been cutting herself, I bet if we pulled up her sleeves we could see all the marks. I mean no wonder she can't get a boyfriend" Tanya said in her irritating nasal voice. _God hearing her voice is almost like standing next to someone scratching their nails down a chalkboard. I bet that would sound more pleasant than listening to her talk. _Bella thought snidely. "What is it that you two wanted so badly that you couldn't wait until tomorrow at school?" she asked timidly.

"D-Di-Did you really cut yourself?" Edward finally choked out, his voice thundering through her head ceasing all current thoughts. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Bella stated bluntly trying to get them to leave before they noticed anything else that may seem unusual. "You left school so quickly, that we didn't get a chance to tell you what we were doing in class" he told her straight. "Fine well you can tell me at school tomorrow but you really need to leave" she gasped out as she heard Charlie's car beginning to pull into the drive.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

"_You left school so quickly, that we didn't get a chance to tell you what we were doing in class" he told her straight. "Fine well you can tell me at school tomorrow but you really need to leave" she gasped out as she heard Charlie's car beginning to pull into the drive._

_**Currently**_

Charlie's car reached the end of the drive and came into view. Bella began to pale and shake. _Fuck he's back already and I haven't done the chores he told me to do. Or tidied up from before. Shit they're still here fuck damn! He is gonna kill me. Remember what he said "If I ever see you talking to people or inviting people back your dead. If anyone ever finds out or even suspects what is happening you are DEAD! Do you understand Isabella ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!"_ Tanya's voice broke her from her frantic voice "Oh look it's Charlie Swan should we tell him what his precious slut of a daughter has been doing while he has been at work". "Please leave" Bella almost shouted in desperation. Sweat started to drip from her brow as her panic levels rose, her heart frantically pounding like it was trying to escape from her chest. "Bella are you okay?" Edward peered at her with a concerned expression on his face. _I bet it's all for show because Charlie is here not that he would give a fuck anyway, but no-one in this town knows that! They all think he's the perfect dad I wish! It has to be all for show as he never shows concern for my wellbeing when he and his groupies gang up on me._ "Look I'm fine just felt a bit dizzy but please leave you can talk to me about the work tomorrow" she stated just loud enough for Charlie to hear hoping that maybe just maybe she wouldn't get as severe a beating for having two of the "plastics" on their doorstep. "Edward my boy and Tanya aren't you just getting more and more beautiful each time I see you. I hope you're not disturbing my girl from her homework she has grades to keep up you know" Charlie's voice boomed. "Of course not sir we just wanted to check and see how Bella was doing after the incident at school earlier and to make sure she knew what songs we were doing in class as we were put in a group" Edward stated confidently. "Of course you were my boy how nice" he turned to Bella "Did you thank the lad for coming all this way out of his way to ensure that you were feeling better and knew what work you needed to do" "Yes dad I did and goodbye Tanya, Edward thanks for stopping by I will see you tomorrow in class". Edward and Tanya nodded and said their goodbyes and turned to walk back to Edwards silver Volvo. _ God keeping up that pretence is so fucking hard I wish I didn't have to put on the loving daughter act._

"So Bella did you do what I asked" Charlie said whilst gritting his teeth and waving Edward off. "I-I err…. Erm no I didn't get the chance as the doorbell rang whilst I was tidying so I didn't finish" Bella ducked her head. She didn't want to see the expression on his face. She knew what was coming next and sure enough it did. Charlie shoved Bella unceremoniously through the door, she landed with an _oomph _on the floor. _Ouch fucking arsehole!_ Charlie stormed in and slammed the door shut. _Fuck this is gonna hurt. Wonder if I should just ring the school now and tell them I'm ill and won't be in but will be in the next day._ Charlie crouched down before Bella and with a resounding _THWACK_ he slammed his fist into her cheekbone…_To be continued_

**End Chapter Notes**

Please review and vote on my poll on what should happen next

Should Edward come back

Will a neighbour come and see what is going on

Should Bella fight back

Should Bella be knocked unconscious

Should she end up back in hospital

Will Charlie give her a warning of what is to come in the future

You decide hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously **_

"_So Bella did you do what I asked" Charlie said whilst gritting his teeth and waving Edward off. "I-I err…. Erm no I didn't get the chance as the doorbell rang whilst I was tidying so I didn't finish" Bella ducked her head. She didn't want to see the expression on his face. She knew what was coming next and sure enough it did. Charlie shoved Bella unceremoniously through the door; she landed with an oomph on the floor. Ouch fucking arsehole! Charlie stormed in and slammed the door shut. Fuck this is gonna hurt. Wonder if I should just ring the school now and tell them I'm ill and won't be in but will be in the next day. Charlie crouched down before Bella and with a resounding THWACK he slammed his fist into her cheekbone….._

_**Currently**_

Charlie stood before Bella's body and kicked her three time in the ribs. An almighty _crack_ resounding around the room. "Get up you lazy bitch and clean up. When you're done cleaning and finishing off what you should have done earlier. You will bring me a six pack of vitamin B and my dinner and then go to my room to await your punishment! Do you understand Bitch?" Bella stayed in the foetal position on the floor and didn't look up. _Great just what I need more broken ribs and to be treated like his whore._ "Answer me bitch".

"Yes I understand"

"Yes what?" Charlie screamed at Bella's cringing body.

"Yes sir, Charlie sir I'm sorry"

"Now get up and get on with it then you lazy fucking slut before I decide on a bigger punishment. _Fuck please no._ "Oh and while you're cooking my dinner don't bother making something for yourself. You don't deserve it" Charlie sneered. Bella stood up shakily and stared at the floor. "What are you waiting for and fucking get to it NOW!" Charlie roared. Bella staggered out of the hallway into the kitchen where she went to the cupboard under the sink and bent down carefully so as not to jostle her ribs too much. She took out the cleaning items and placed them onto the counter, and then she went to the freezer and pulled out two steaks and some potatoes. She then went to the dishwasher and pulled out a steak knife, a cutting board and a meat tender. She began chopping the potatoes and pulverising the steaks to get them nice and tender then she went to the counter where she had left the cleaning items on and pulled open a drawer and took out some herbs and salt and pepper. After ten minutes of adding flavour to the steaks and potatoes she placed them in the oven and set a timer to warn her when the steaks were ready to be served. She then grabbed the cleaning items and left the kitchen.

She moved down to sit her knees as she scrubbed at the blood stains and broken glass. "Slut where is my beer?"

"I'm just about to get it C-C-C-Ch-Ch-Charlie sir" Bella mumbled in response.

"Don't stand there and answer me and go and fucking do it are you fucking stupid you slut. Why the fuck am I paying for you to go that fucking school if you aren't fucking learning anything?"

Bella hurried across the floor into the kitchen and grabbed a six pack out of the fridge and walked back into the front room to hand Charlie his six pack. "Whore I'm gonna need another six when you bring my food through. Now get to fucking work you hear?" Bella nodded and went to leave to finish cleaning the floor but Charlie grabbed her and shook her. _Fuck this hurts. Charlie you fucking arsehole can't you just drop dead or leave or something. Please god if you can hear me, if you're even out there somewhere save me please._ Charlie punched her in the kneecap so she fell to the floor on her knees at his feet a loud THUD was heard as she hit the floor. "Right where you belong and don't you forget it you slag. And what have I told you about leaving before I dismissed you" Charlie pulled back his fist and as he did this the phone rang. Charlie pulled her to her feet and shoved Bella through the front room door so hard she landed on the floor. _Fuck not again my ribs you fucking bastard but at least I was saved by the phone._ **SLAM!** Charlie slammed the door shut and went to answer the phone.

Fifteen minutes later as Bella finished cleaning the floor and was heading back into the kitchen to serve Charlie's dinner the door thudded against the wall as Charlie had swung it open. "Bitch I'm going out you might as well through the food in the trash it's where it belongs. When I get back I expect everything gleaming and for you to be in your bed asleep. "Yes_ no more punishment. Thank you god!_ "Oh and before I forget I'll deal with your punishment tomorrow". _Damn!_ Charlie left.

Bella went into the kitchen and opened the oven she placed the steaks and potatoes onto some foil and began to wrap them so that when they had cooled down she could freeze them. The doorbell rang. _Fuck who could that be?_ Bella opened the door and she could not believe her eyes when she saw who was on the doorstep.

"Whoa freak what happened to face?"

"N-N-Nothing I walked into a door…. Hang on why are you here Edward"

"I came back to tell you not to be fucking late tomorrow as I may not want to fucking work with you. I mean who would, you're a freak! But if I have to which apparently I fucking do 'cause our teacher is apparently a dumb bitch like you. Then you better not be fucking late and you better not screw this up or else"

"Is that it?"

"For now"

Bella slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs. _Fuck I'm gonna pay for that tomorrow I just know it._

_**The next day at school**_

Bella stands in front of the group "right guys I know that we don't get along but we have to work together on this okay?" The group stayed silent. "I said okay?"

"Alright we heard you the first time freak" Rosalie sneered.

"You know what I don't enjoy this either being forced to work with you lot but the quicker we work together, the quicker we can get the fuck away from each other understand?" Shouted Bella _fuck I just raised my voice at the Cullen's, the plastics I am so dead. Ow fuck careful ribs hurt fucking Charlie._ "IF you ever talk to me actually us like that again you will regret it. YOU freak" spat Emmett.

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I could give you guys a bunch of excuses and reasons but I know you probably don't want to hear about it. So I'll keep it short and just say life is hard and it caught up with me. I would like to say thank you for following my story and for all your reviews. I hope you guys haven't got bored and stopped following but I understand if you have. And just to reassure you guys I will not be abandoning this story however long it may take me to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter there will be more up ASAP. And guys please keep on reviewing. Thanks over and out from I love you guys xx.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously **_

"_You know what I don't enjoy this either being forced to work with you lot but the quicker we work together, the quicker we can get the fuck away from each other understand?" Shouted Bella fuck I just raised my voice at the Cullen's, the plastics I am so dead. Ow fuck careful ribs hurt fucking Charlie. "IF you ever talk to me actually us like that again you will regret it. YOU freak" spat Emmett._

_**Currently**_

"Yeah whatever, look can you just move now" I mutter praying that for once there will be no more repercussions for answering back and then ordering them to move. _Fuck my ribs are killing me. Screw you Charlie. I hope someone does this to you – you good for nothing s_on_-of-a-whore. _Alice spat at me and moved out of the way letting Rosalie and Tanya take her place. _Oh for the love of god. Why me?!_ Tanya screams "how dare you talk to us like this? Who gave you permission to crawl out of your hole?"

"No-one please just move I have a class to get to?" I pleaded. Rosalie slapped me "We will let you off this once with just that slap because we have places to be, but you ever dare to talk like that to any of us again and you will regret it. The Cullen crew turned on their heel and left. The pain from my ribs was slowly intensifying, making the world around me spin. My eyes coming in and out of focus and turned slowly on the spot 'till I was facing the direction in which the nurse's office was. I began to slowly stagger towards help.

I felt really dizzy and I could feel the heat of the sun burning my skin. _Fuck I feel too hot. Pain. AHHH fuck._ I sank down to the broad walk hoping that it would give me some relief. _Minutes or hours passed._ I could hear footsteps approaching. "Bella? Bella is that you?" asked a kind voice. "Are you alright? No stupid you wouldn't be lying on the floor if you were ok"… _Is that an angel she seems so kind._ "Bella stay with me. Come on talk to me. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?" The voice droned on shocking me awake each time she spoke her voice gradually growing in frequency as she became more and more worried. _Strange this girl must be an angel she seems to really care about me. And what's wrong. Don't know why. No-one's ever cared before_ I thought to myself.

I must've have passed out because when I woke I was laying on the slightly hard but uncomfortable bed in the nurses office. There was a paramedic talking to Mrs Cope the receptionist, by the door, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I tried to sit up and let out a sharp gasp of pain. _My ribs. Stupid girl I know I have broken ribs yet I try to sit up anyway. Stupid. No wonder nobody cares about me._ I think whilst chastising myself silently for my stupidity. The gasp alerted the paramedic that I was awake and slowly came towards me_ so as not to startle me_ I assume. "Miss Swan how are you? Could you tell me how you broke your ribs? And why you didn't go to the hospital to get them set?"

I turn my head away from the paramedic and look to the wall. _Now what to answer the paramedic and don't say something stupid. Or anything that could possibly incriminate Charlie as he will have your head if you do. This wall really is disgusting. They should really look at having a painter and decorator in._ I turn back to the paramedic and lower my voice to a croak "Can I please have some water?" The paramedic turns to Mrs Cope who has now entered the nurse's office. "Could you please get Miss Swan some water?"

"Yes of course" Mrs Cope bustles off to get the water. "Miss Swan you are running a slight temperature I would like to take you down to Forks General Hospital to get your ribs set. And to make sure your temperature goes back down to normal. Now is there anyone I can ring to let them know where you are?"

"My dad Charlie Swan, the chief of police" I croak out. Mrs Cope comes bumbling back into the room, and thrusts the polystyrene cup filled almost to the brim with cool water into my hand. "There you go dear. I'll just go ring your father and let him know you're on the way to the hospital because you passed out."

"Thank you Mrs Cope" the paramedic says "Saves me a lot of trouble of trying to locate our chief of police." I take a sip and inspiration hits me on how to answer the paramedic's questions…. **TBC**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long but life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do review. As all of my lovely reviews is what gives me the inspiration to carry on writing. Let me know what you think should happen next. Review…**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously **_

"_There you go dear. I'll just go ring your father and let him know you're on the way to the hospital because you passed out." "Thank you Mrs Cope" the paramedic says "Saves me a lot of trouble of trying to locate our chief of police." I take a sip and inspiration hits me on how to answer the paramedic's questions…. _

_**Currently**_

"I-I'm fine sir but I was wondering if y-y-you could tell me how I got here?" My voice and hand trembled giving way to how I felt I only hoped that the paramedic didn't notice my hand shaking, as it might 'cause him to start asking the wrong questions. "A Miss Angie? Or Angela? Anyway whatever her name is rang for an ambulance when she found you lying on the broad walk half unconscious. She then ran to get help from the school nurse who was seeing to a Mr Mike Newton I believe, the boy ran out with Angela and brought you back here. You did give everyone a bit of a fright. Miss Swan can you please tell me how you broke your ribs and why you haven't been to the hospital to have them looked at?"

"I fell over and I didn't think I had broken them only bruised them which is why I took Advil and didn't get them looked at" I mumbled hoping he believed me. _Angela Weber and Mike Newton, the quiet ones. They never really get involved in making my life even more miserable but they don't exactly put _themselves_ out to defend me either. So why would they help me… I'm just trash. Worthless! _ "Miss Swan if you are lying, you don't have to, if someone has done this to you, you should tell someone before it becomes any worse" I looked him in the eye and stated "I fell over".

The paramedic looked me in the eye trying to deduce whether I was lying or not. _Of course I have become so good at lying to cover Charlie's tracks that it has almost become second nature to me._ So I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to tell that I had blatantly lied directly to his face. He stood up and walked to the door "I'm just going to check that Mrs Cope has called your father to let him know we will be going to Forks general hospital to get you checked over and your ribs set. Then I will get the ambulance ready to travel in before coming back to escort you to the ambulance" he said ensuring I understood what was going to be happen leaving me no chance to escape.

5 or 10 minutes had passed since the paramedic left the room and I was frustratingly bored of being in this dingy medical room. There was a scuffle of feet and the door opened wider than it had been a few moments ago. I could hear whispering but only caught a few words here and there. "Be quiet", "shush"," might" and "sleeping". A male's and, a female's voices. _Angela and Mike._ I guessed it had to be them because who else would it have been. _Who else knew where I was and why…._

"Bella are you asleep?" Angela asked tentatively scared of waking me in case I was asleep. "I'm awake what do you want?" I asked abruptly.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but I promise you guys that I will make it up to you. You guys know what to do. Show me your love and REVIEW! :D :D


	10. AN: UP FOR ADOPTION

Tears of Blood is now up for adoption as I feel that I am unable to carry on writing as i have too much stuff happening in my life. If you would like to take over my story please review and tell me why you deserve to carry on writing this story. The next post will be on who i have decided to take over writing this fic.


End file.
